ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
PlayOnline News ---- Image:Merit Points Group 1 for Dancer and Scholar! (08-13-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/13/2008) Merit Points Group 1 for Dancer and Scholar! desc none Dancers and scholars, rejoice! The job-specific merit point category, Group 1, will finally be coming to you in the upcoming version update! Read on to find out . We're in Leipzig again this year! You are all invited to come and see us at our Square Enix booth. We're happy to welcome you all! Great goodies and surprises await! The GC homepage is now live! Click for more information. The FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 for Windows, PlayStation 2, and Xbox 360, is now on sale for the low price of just $19.99! Click to purchase FINAL FANTASY XI Vana'diel Collection 2008 at its new low price! Image:Introducing the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection." (08-08-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/08/2008) Introducing the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection." desc none It is with great pleasure that we introduce the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection"—a new series of collectible accessories. The first item in the line-up will be available for order this summer. Click to learn more. Image:Dynamis and Limbus Get a Makeover! (08-04-2008).jpg default 2008 - (08/04/2008) Dynamis and Limbus Get a Makeover! desc none The September version update just keeps getting bigger and better! We would like to take this opportunity to announce our intentions to implement some all-new features to both Dynamis and Limbus, as well as a few adjustments brought in by popular demand! Click o find out all the juicy details! Image:Wings of the Goddess Nation Quests(07-31-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/31/2008) Wings of the Goddess Nation Quests desc none The storyline for the episodic quests introduced in the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack is set to continue in the upcoming September version update. Adventurers will find themselves thrown into the midst of furious struggles for the continued survival of each nation. Read on to find out . Image:The Myriad Arms of Balrahn, cont. (07-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/29/2008) The Myriad Arms of Balrahn, cont. desc none The next version update brings with it a number of additions and adjustments to the highly anticipated "Myriad Arms of Balrahn," those mysterious weapons of myth and legend. Click for more details. Image:Premier Site Summit- Mythic Weapons Unveiled! (07-29-2008).jpg default 2008 - (07/29/2008) Premier Site Summit - Mythic Weapons Unveiled! desc none The Premier Site Summit 2008 took place on Friday, July 25th in El Segundo, California, with representatives from each website invited to take spart in an amazing in-game exclusive. Each of the six sites was given a sneak peek at a preliminary version of an upcoming finished mythic weapon, and was then kind enough to share their impressions with the public. Click for a listing of their reports! Image:Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show (07 25 2008).jpg default Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show desc none Hi everyone! My name is Mumor, a fresh new starlet who loves to dance and sing! I'd love to perform a pretty little number for you right now, but we'll have to take a rain check on the fun, because something terrible is about to happen. My manager—well, daddy—has intercepted super secret information on the evil demon king, Ullegore. Apparently, Ullegore is scheming to gate-crash this year's Sunbreeze Festival and ruin it for everyone. But don't you worry! I won't let anything like that happen...because your smiles of happiness are worth fighting for! Click to learn more about the Fantastic Fraulein Mumor Superheroine Stage Show. Recent News | All News | All Special Events